


The stupidest thing i have ever done..

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: i don't usually write reader inserts..so have this 'brain fart'. hot overlord and a girl he met on the london tube.





	The stupidest thing i have ever done..

This maybe the stupidest thing I have ever done, a half hearted attempt at self admonishment instantly forgotten as quick kisses peppered the back of your neck. A chance encounter on the tube, two glasses of red wine, eyes as blue as the sky and a smile like the sun; was that all it took? were you really this easy? On this occasion the answer was definitely, yes.  
Gently he bites down on your shoulder, his tongue raising goosebumps sending a shiver right through you. His grip on your hips tightens as he drags you down into the chair, his crotch is a hard bump you can feel through your jeans, you wiggle experimentally and hear him moan in response.  
“Can I touch you?” That soft American voice husky with need.  
“Please” the word comes sounding almost desperate, he chuckles, you lean back and feel the rasp of stubble against your face as he rests his chin on your shoulder.  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes” you watch as his agile fingers undo the buttons of your shirt, he pushes the fabric aside then reaches down hesitantly popping the button on your jeans and dragging the zip down slowly.  
“beautiful,” A soft murmur in your ear, you grab his hand and guide it downwards, jerking as his index finger grazes your clit and glides into your already wet and slippery folds. He slides his finger up inside then out again spreading the wetness, making you squirm in his lap. His other hand pulls your bra downwards freeing a breast, squeezes the nipple, making it stand hard and red. “what do you want?” he breathes in your ear as he lifts his slippery fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean, dropping them again for another taste.  
“Fuck me, Misha”  
“Not just yet” you know he is smiling, enjoying the game. He lifts you to your feet, and kissing you stumble to the bed. He pushes you down pulls your jeans and panties off in one motion and slowly undresses himself. His cock is rigid and thick, you want him so badly. You reach for it, he pushes your hand away with a saucy grin. “wait a little babe, it will be worth it”  
“What would you like” you ask, his eyes rove over your quivering body and he licks his soft pink lips.  
“Mmmm, lets see what would I like?” he clambers up the bed and nips your bottom lip, his stiff cock pushing deliciously into your stomach. He is looking at you speculatively, “I would like these pretty lips” he presses a finger into your mouth “Round my cock, while I fuck you with my tongue, what do you say”  
“yes” you whisper, he lies down. You straddle his mouth and then lean forwards taking the tip of his cock in your mouth. His tongue probes upwards and you moan as it touches your folds and pushes inside, wet and hot. The heat is pooling in your belly the desperate urge to release becoming harder to resist. You suck his cock harder tasting the salty precum, grinding yourself down on to his questing tongue, nearly crying as finally you let go. You slump down sideways on the bed and just lie there, shaking. His arms curl round you, his tongue teases your swollen mouth. You feel the tip of his cock push against you.  
“are you alright?, you want me to go on?” you do, right at that moment all you want is him inside you. You reach down and wrap your fingers round his thickness and feed him inside. He closes his eyes for a second at the sensation and then looks right at you. A smile tug’s at his mouth, crinkles his nose “Would you like to come again babe?”  
“Yes” you breath. He lifts your legs over his shoulders, the change in position makes you gasp. His cock presses some new part of you triggering a wave of fire, you jerk driving yourself on to him chasing the wave. He moves with you hands gripping your hips, matching your strokes, you come again, and again screaming out your release. Then he comes, smashing his lips against yours as you feel the muscles in his ass tightening under your fingers. You hold him close unable to think as the last paroxysm trembled through you both and sleep dragged you downwards.  
You woke expecting an empty bed, but he there he was . His head propped up, blue eyes sparkling, smiling as you blinked at him in confusion. “I thought you had a plane to catch.” He shrugged.  
“Not for another 12 hours”


End file.
